An immunomicroscopic and electron microscopic study is being conducted to localize viral precursor sites of endogenous type B and D retroviruses during cell division, particularly in cell cultures heterologously infected with mammary tumor virus. Clinical and laboratory aspects of the relationship between human mammary carcinoma and MTV antigens is also under study.